


Parlor Tricks | A Look Into the AU

by chuwaeyo



Series: Parlor Tricks [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religion in chapter 2, characters added when they show up, essentially a prelude to the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Based in the AU I made for my fic "Parlor Tricks" | The Reader's relationship with the Avengers, moments, and any other ideas that come to me surrounding this AU(feel free to request specific avengers or moments you would be interested in, as this fic is just like a glimpse into the Parlor Tricks world)





	1. Sleepless Nights | Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is from a tumblr post about Tony that I lOST LIKE A FOOL  
> (pls if someone finds it and can link it pls tell me so I can add a link if I can't find it)  
> But anyways -   
> Not really expecting much from this fic, but I wanted a place to hold all of the thoughts about the Parlor Tricks AU.  
> So if you enjoyed the fic, and were interested in the relationships I mentioned in the fic, or curious about anything else, this would be the place!  
> Cheers!

How much pain is one man expected to shoulder? What is it about Tony Stark that makes people feel/believe that he can just brush the hurt and the pain and the betrayals off and just carry on. What makes them believe that he is immune to it all? What human ever is?

Tony Stark is a human being - not a Devil or God - just a flesh and blood man, who cares too much, and carries a wealth of guilt and regrets on his shoulders. He is so damn flawed, so incredibly broken and beaten down - but he continues to climb back onto his feet, alone, by his sheer will and determination to try - just one more time, to try and make the world just a little bit of a better place.

When will people acknowledge the strength that's in him, that allows him to keep standing, to keep believing that other people are worth it all?

Ever since they gave you a room in the Compound you always found yourself staying there instead of the rundown apartment building you continued to pay for. It gave you a place to be surrounded by those you love.

It became a location you could call home.

Something you haven't known for millennia.

It was the first time in so long people were waiting for you to come home.

How could you say no?

But even here, you had countless sleepless nights and hazy dreams about the past you yearned to forget.

Even "home", you couldn't escape the place and beings you ran away from.

So you found yourself wandering the halls, following wherever your feet took you, no real destination except far from your thoughts. 

That's how you first heard the nightmares, the screams, the crying, the unspoken pain of each of the world's heroes. Finally escaping their own prisons and images of strength for a moment of much-needed weakness.

Your heart ached at the pain they all felt-

The one thing you told yourself before you entered any of their lives was to not get too close.

You would outlive them all like always, but it never got easier to say goodbye.

They were only human.

They made you feel human.

They made you feel vulnerable and alive, and you would never tell them, but they all showed you the good about living again.

You wished you could take away their emotional and mental pain as easily as you could their physical ones.

If only you could put a bandage over those wounds.

Your feet stopped and you looked up at the blaring lights of the laboratory peaking out into the dark hallway, looking in to find Tony leaning over a table tinkering with another something or other. 

You wondered what time it was, unlike the others, you never heard Tony during your walks, his room always seemed quiet, but maybe this was why, he found his solace for late nights in the lab, finding another use for his endless thoughts.

After another moment of wondering about Tony's late night habits, you walked into the lab, offering the older man a tired smile when he turned around, noticing the redness in his tired eyes, "evening Tony, seems we had the same idea this sleepless night", rather than talking about the reason behind his sleeplessness, you knew it would be easier if you didn't, "what are we working on?"

He seemed relieved that you questioned his current project rather than the reason behind his late laboratory visit and mirrored your smile, "I was thinking about what our favorite Helen Cho had to say about my suit, so I was trying different configurations about it".

Science never really was your strongest point, but you understood enough to try and keep up a conversation with your friends, "were you now? What exactly were you trying?"

"I played with the idea of using vibranium of course, but realistically, I don't think I would ever get enough to experiment and create a suit, so-", Tony turned back to the table to grab what he was working on before facing you again with a grin on his face, "nanotechnology, or at least, the start to it, I probably won't get a working suit until a few years, but it's a start".

Tony's grin grew larger as he placed your hand on the model of an arm and watched as your tired face grew into one of amazement as the technology slowly transferred onto your hand, forming a rough replica of one of his hand blasters. "Tony, you always seem to amaze me". 

All your years and travels, and you never thought you could see or even be in contact with nanotechnology.

At your praise, he laughed, "well, she's right, my suit is always at risk to become out of date, and I can't let that happen if I want to keep the Earth spinning. We should really give Helen a raise, remind me to tell Fury yeah?"

"Of course Tony, you both deserve the praise for all the work you do", you gave him a soft smile as the nanotech returned to the model and took a seat on the couch you and Bruce had moved to the lab after an all-nighter, not realizing Tony's reaction to your comment.

When you turned to look at him again, he looked distant, his voice suddenly a whisper, "Helen for sure (Y/N), but you got it wrong about me, I don't deserve any of it."

Tony placed the model back on the table and leaned against it, his eyes trained on his feet, as if they held all of life's secrets, to avoid looking at you.

Even if you didn't mean to, you got Tony to show you how vulnerable he really was under all the confidence and suits he showed off to the others.

As tired as you were, you wasted no more time to rush to his side, wrapping an arm around his side, letting him lean on you for support. "Tony, you're human before anything else - whether you're wearing an Italian suit or the Iron Man one. You've done so much for the world Tony, and I know little to no people realize it, but you're one of the good ones, you're so strong, and you're allowed to feel weak."

He was so damn tired, but he is Tony Stark, he can't afford to show weakness, not after what he went through - 

He's Iron Man, he's Earth's Greatest Defender. He can't be weak. He can't be anything other than the hero or snarky billionaire everyone sees him be.

But maybe you could help teach him otherwise.

"Coming from you, I believe it for some reason", you felt a few tears hit your shirt before he laughed, light and void of any of the negative feelings he had shown you a few minutes earlier, "sometimes (Y/N/N), I swear people should be calling you Earth's Greatest Defender."

The thought made you groan before laughing with him, "no thank you, I like living a life without your fancy titles, I would die".

You both continued to laugh for a few minutes before you were both breathless, his arm now wrapped around your shoulders for more support, "thank you (Y/N), seriously. But I think we should try and get some sleep, your comment wasn't even that funny, and we laughed way too hard at it, I think that's a sign."

"I'll ignore that rude comment, but I agree", you rolled your eyes as Tony led you both out of the lab and switched off the light, still holding onto each other's shoulders until you reached the hall that led to his room, "good night Tony".

"Night (Y/N)", with one more smile, Tony let go of your shoulder and waved before turning around to head to his room.

Even if it was only for a few hours, Tony swore it was the best sleep he's had in a few years after all the drama of becoming an Avenger and saving the Earth. 

And for you too, it was the first restful sleep you've had for a long time.


	2. Hellfire | Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of you ever really considered yourselves the religious type, but there was some comfort to be found in the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep said religion ambiguous to keep it open to all readers, but I know it might suggest a singular/group of religious beliefs I'm sorry!! I just always find myself thinking about situations similar to the first few lines of this chapter. :^(   
> Some things hit more close to home than we think, and we don't realize until we write them down.
> 
> (Also for this chapter and any future ones, please feel free if you feel hurt/offended by anything, I want to keep this as open as I can.)

Preachers tell you that you deserve to burn in hellfire - 

You rarely sit in those holy buildings anymore, but your thoughts go back to them often.

You smile and think to yourself often, who are you to ignore a lesson from the preachers who want forgiveness and growth among mortals, who want some solace on a planet plagued by pain and war.

You will burn, and love others, even if it is the death of you.

It was a rare day you found yourself walking into another run-down building of the church, knowing the silence in response to prayers all too well, but wanting a peace of mind for yourself the only way you remembered how.

In the past, when you first left, you entered any and all churches you came across, whatever language the sermon was in, whatever holy thing believed, you sat and prayed, hoping that they would understand someday.

As time went on, you visited less and less, knowing that no matter what holy building, you never got a response, you weren't even sure if they heard you.

Did they ever?

Your mind played with the idea; were they watching you travel the mortal realm, or have they turned their backs on you like you did to them? 

Your shoulders felt heavy as you took a seat in the farthest corner of the room, and knelt and rested your head on your closed hands, ignoring the soft touch and greeting of a familiar voice as they took a spot beside you after a few minutes you lowered your head.

You talked silently in your head, wondering if, at the very least, your siblings could still hear your whispers.

When you finished, Bucky had his eyes trained on you and gave you a smile as he got up from his position beside you, waiting until you were both out of the building before speaking, "I never had you pegged as the religious type (Y/N/N), if you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you practice".

"I'm not, I never really found a religion that resonated with me, but the buildings give me some comfort", you shrugged and gave him as much of an honest answer you could, hoping he wouldn't question you too much.

He nodded and kept up with your stride, and let out a small laugh, "I understand, ever since I came back, the quiet in churches are comforting, sometimes I sit through a service, it's interesting, but I never kicked the habit of getting sleepy when I hear them talking up at the front."

You were relieved Bucky agreed with your sentiments rather than questioning them and let yourself laugh along with him, "Why am I not surprised that you get sleepy?"

"Hey listen, a few years under Hydra control, and a habit of falling asleep to soothing voices talking for an hour? A guy can't help it", Bucky continued to laugh and lightly pushed you at your teasing, trying to pout, "I'll tell the others you were being mean to me."

"You think they'll believe a super soldier that can't pout over their favorite SHIELD agent and prankster?" You grinned as he imagined everyone's reaction and immediately scowled, "how about I treat us to some snacks and coffee as an apology?"

At your suggestion, he smiled again, "if you're buying? Of course."

So what if preachers think you deserve to burn?

You've got a long life ahead of you before you have to worry.

You would rather spend your life smiling and laughing with your loved ones before you ever thought about that fire.

Even if you could die, would you still burn?


	3. Gods and Monsters | Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gods and monsters waiting for whatever comes next together, eating bittersweet cookies sitting around the kitchen counter.

"So (Y/N), if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you?" Loki crossed his arms and watched you pull the cookies out of the oven, "I know my brother can't sense anything, but I know you're no regular mortal."

"What do you mean Loki? I'm pretty regular." You grinned and leaned on the counter across from him, "other than the fact I work and am friends with superheroes."

His eyes narrowed as he leaned forward slightly, "I can sense something in you, it feels almost ancient, but even I can't tell what exactly it is."

"Are you sure you're not just talking about my clothes? I got these from Hill when I first joined SHIELD after a mission burned my uniform." Hoping he would buy the story (it was true though), you laughed and took a step back to show off what you were wearing.

"I see. Well, forgive me for asking." Knowing you weren't going to cave, he accepted your answer and leaned back with a small frown.

You were glad the god respected you enough to stop prying and gave him a small smile, "don't worry about it too much, Loki, now want to help me devour all of these? Or should we share with everyone?"

"Obviously we're the only ones worthy to eat all of these, we're the ones that made them after all." 

"You mean, I made them and you watched?" 

Seeing him roll his eyes made you laugh, "yes, same difference."

That's how it always went between you and Loki, every so often he would try to bring up whatever he felt in you, but if you refused to acknowledge anything, he accepted whatever excuse you had and went along with whatever you were doing at the moment.

As annoyed as he was when you avoided his questions, he knew how complicated and hurtful talking about the past could be, and was glad you never held it against him. No matter what probing questions he tried to ask, you always responded with a smile and honest words. 

It also helped that you always made your cookies not as sweet for him, if you knew he was going to be keeping you company that afternoon.

The only bittersweet things either of you allowed in your mouths while you were together, too tired from thinking about the past, and too lazy to think about what the future held.

Just gods and monsters waiting for whatever comes next together, eating bittersweet cookies sitting around the kitchen counter.

**Author's Note:**

> As always: thank you for reading, you can find me on tumblr @chuwaeyo and talk to me about anything there, or give me fic ideas, or talk to me about this au/any of my other stories!  
> Until next time!


End file.
